


[Podfic of] Colouring Wizards For Fun and Profit: A Short Guide to the Third Age

by exmanhater



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one is going to be purple." This from the second Wizard who had disembarked, a tall man with a deep voice whose garments, even now, looked a little dingy and tattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Colouring Wizards For Fun and Profit: A Short Guide to the Third Age

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colouring Wizards For Fun and Profit: A Short Guide to the Third Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256982) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ikH9so) [3.78 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 8:15

**Streaming:**  



End file.
